Frosting
by KeyRing
Summary: L throws his cake at Light and likes the result.  One-shot.


"You sick fuck, I bet you think of Kira when you touch yourself at ni-ung!"

Before he can blink, the chain between them rattles and Light feels something cold and hard crash into his nose. A china plate falls into his lap, leaving his face spongy and wet in it's wake. He angrily wipes a hand across his eyes and his fingers instantly become thickly coated with frosting and pieces of sweet strawberry cake. Light must've really hit a nerve if L is throwing his cake at him. His usual insults always result in a foot to the jaw. This is new, and a low blow. He's never been so humiliated in his life.

"You _bastard!_ I-" Light begins, tasting cream when he opens his mouth, but L's expression stops him cold. The detective is staring fixedly at his face, eyes narrowed and smoldering like black coals on a new fire. His thin lips curl into a sinister smile and brings his thumb to his mouth like he does, biting the nail. Obviously enjoying the sight of Light with white splattered across his cheeks, he growls, a low, erotic noise from deep in his throat. Light is caught completely off guard and he almost recoils in disgust. He's completely and utterly _repulsed_ that L is turned on by this.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" He knows he should run screaming from the room, but despite his horror, he's curious. Instead of answering the question, the detective remains wordless. He reaches a pale hand forward and gently touches Light's face. He removes a bit of frosting from Light's upper lip with his index finger. Slowly, he retracts his arm and brings his hand to his mouth, delicately sucking the white substance from his fingertip.

"...It tastes better on you than it did on the cake," he says quietly. Light locks eyes with L, heart beating rapidly in his chest. This was the last thing he expected to happen, and even more unexpectedly, he finds himself extremely aroused. It's sick, it's perverse, it's probably illegal, but Light can't help the hot quickening in his pulse as he drinks in the detective's alluring gaze. L carefully uncrouches himself and crawls into Light's lap. Light stays still as L delicately presses his mouth to Light's, nibbling the sweetness from Light's lips. He begins lapping at Light's face, cleaning him like a mother cat to her kitten. Light can't breathe. L's tongue on his face is slow and sensual and he moans softly, warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach.

After Light's face has been licked clean, L returns to his lips, passionately parting them with his tongue and delving into Light's warm mouth. His long fingers begin unbuttoning Light's shirt and with an almost unnoticeable unlocking of handcuffs, it's lying on the floor. L moves to Light's collarbone, biting and sucking red blossoms into his creamy skin. Another moan escapes Light's lips and he sinks backwards into the chair, spreading his legs slightly. L takes his cue and slides down, pressing himself against Light and kissing him down his chest.

Light sighs heavily as L continues ravishing him. He doesn't think he can take much more of L's teasing. He needs release, and he needs it now. L senses his heightening urgency and strokes Light through his pants while licking his navel. He unzips Light's jeans and Light shimmies them down to his ankles eagerly, anticipating what's next. L settles himself between Light's thighs and obscenely licks Light's length through his underwear. It's almost pornographic, and Light gasps, clutching the edges of the chair he's slouched in. Satisfied by Light's reaction, L pulls the last layer of cloth off of his captive. Light is large and rock-solid, already leaking from the tip. L wastes no time in wrapping his pink lips around the head, sucking Light like a hard candy. The tight inside of L's mouth is even hotter than his tongue, and Light knows he won't last long. L works his mouth down, taking in more of the shaft, running his tongue along its underside. Light throws his head back and moans, letting go of the chair and taking hold of L's scalp, trying to stop himself from thrusting into L's throat.

"Ryuuzaki-" He pants, eyes closed.

"_Hmm?_" L hums in response, sending vibrations running through Light's cock. Light moans again, louder this time, writhing in his chair. He should've realized that L would be good at this due to his oral fixation with phallic fruits. His skill is so incredible that Light would believe that he was a prostitute in a past life. He knows exactly where all the sensitive spots are and just how much pressure to put on them. Light's breathing is ragged and his fingers are completely knotted in L's raven hair. L continues licking and sucking, adding in his chained hand for more friction, getting rougher with his swollen mouth. Light can feel himself quickly reaching climax. L's mouth is wet and heated and Light feels like he's on fire, like his blood burning. He's never felt like this before in his life, and he simultaneously hates and loves that of all people, it's L who is able to do this to him. His grip on L's hair tightens, and just when he's about to come, the detective deep throats him completely. Light doubles over L, crying out, vision going white and spilling down L's throat. He finishes with a shudder and slumps backwards into the chair. L lets him go and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Light catches his breath and looks at his watch. His father would be returning at any minute. L must already know this; he's silently climbing back into his own chair and assuming his usual crouched position. He takes Light's arm and unlocks the handcuff on Light's wrist, looking at him expectantly. Embarrassment starts to flush Light's cheeks as he puts his clothes back on, but he doesn't let L see. He turns himself to face the monitors again, now re-handcuffed, trying his hardest to act like the past ten minutes never happened. An awkward silence settles between them as they wait for the others to arrive.

"For the record," says L suddenly, raising his cup of now cold coffee to his still swollen lips. "It's not Kira, it's you."

Before Light can speak, the door opens and the task force files in, ready to begin the night's work.


End file.
